jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Szczerbatka07/Life... and what's next?
Kilka (długich) słów: Więc no... ten blog został stworzony abym mogła podzielić się szkolnymi opkami.(tak jakby co piszem je w szkole) BEDĄ TO ONE PARTY! BĘDĄ ONE BARDZO KRÓTKIE! BĘDĄ BARDZO NIEREGULARNE! Jest on również podziękowaniem tym oto osobą: MaddyM- Madziu bardzo ci dziękuję za to że jesteś. Za to jak mnie traktujesz. Nigdy nie myślałam że zyskam taką przyjaciółke a nawet i siostrę jak ty. <3 Szczerb1203- Pam! Posłuchaj mnie. Nigdy ci tego nie mówiłam. Ale chce ci to przekazać tu. Gdyby nie ty nie zaczeła bym pisać. Gdyby nie ty nienarodził by się Agent. Gdyby nie ty świat by zwariował. Kocham moją następną sis<3 02Wicia07- Moja panno droga. Wiesz co mi zrobiłaś? Wiem że wiesz. Jeszcze raz się skrzywdzisz a pożałujsz. Zrozum jesteś mi potrzebna. Jeszcze raz! A ja niereczę za siebię! Kocham <3 Szczerbatek1234- Domiś droga Domiś. Oj o tobie nic dodać nic ująć. Tyle że nadal nie zaplanowałyśmy naszego planu xd Więc tak jak dalej Ciebię też Kocham<3 Justuś135- Justynko moja droga ty! Wiesz co chcem powiedzeć. Więc tak jesteś kochana,miła, dobra jeśli zaprzeczysz uduszem. Kofam <3 Azura245- ochocho tu mam tyle do powiedzenia: czekam czekam aż się spotkamy. I obdażysz mnie swoim chumorem i weną. A tak na marginesie wygrałyście? Kofam <3 Roxi1902- Nie pisałyśmy ze sobą dużo zaledwie kilka zdań. Ale powiem tak. Pokochałam twoje opko, twoją ciebie, więc teraz tak "Dawaj mi tu wełne" AstridHofferson12!21- Mogę powiedzieć tyle byłaś ze mną od początku. Byłaś jedną z tych których komentarze mnie wznosiły na duchu. Kocham<3 SilverM- Silvuś znamy się od niedawna. (Mi też się zdaje że tydzień) Tyle ile ty mi pomogłeś. Tyle ile ty o mnie wiesz nie wie nawet moja Bff. Naprawdę niewieżę że tyle przepisaliśmy O_o. No ale dobra wracając. Dziękuję ci. Po prostu dziekuję! <3 One moment... Kilka info na początek: -współczesne -Astrid ma rodziców -Jest nowa postać Mike -Z perspektywy Astrid Zacznijmy ♡ ' '' Nie myślałam że to się tak skończy. Zawsze starałam się być dobra. Wybaczałam mu jego wybryki. A on? On bezczelnie na moich oczach flirtował z innymi! W mojej dłoni znajduje się nóż. Zakrwawiony nóż.- Życie toczy się dalej... A ja? Ja stoję w miejscu!... Całe moje szczęście, całe moje życie właśnie się kończy! Jak mogłam być taka głupia! Jak mogłam się w nim zakochać?... Myśląc że on też mnie kocha spedzałam z nim te dni. A on? On chciał się mną tylko zabawić!... Krew ktora spływa po mojej dłoni przypomina mi zimne noce i przelane przez niego łzy... Nie rozumiem! Co ja robiłam źle? Co tak naprawdę do niego czułam? Teraz! Właśnie teraz kiedy mój żywot się kończy wszystko rozumiem! Czemu tego wcześniej nie pojełam... Przecież to on o mnie dbał... A ja go odtrąciłam... Zamykam oczy, po chwili jednak je otwierając. Nie jestem już w moim domu. Leżę na szpitalnym łóżku. Ktoś trzyma mnie za rękę. Nie mam siły zamykam oczy. Zasypiam... Budzi mnie jednak ciche błaganie. Moją dłoń coś delikatnie ściska. Zwróciłam głowę w jego stronę... mimo tego co mu zrobiłam, to teraz Czkawka był przy mnie. Martwił się o mnie bardziej niż on. -Kocham cię- wyszeptał z opuszczoną głową -Ja ciebię też- słabo mu odpowiedziałam. Czkawka gwałtownie podniósł głowę, po jego twarzy spływał szereg łez. -Astrid?!? Doktorze!!! Obudziła się!!-wykrzyczał Do sali wbiegł wysoki czarno włosy męszczyzna w fartuchu a za nim moi rodzice. -Skarbie ty żyjesz!!! Edek ona żyje!-krzyczała uradowana mama -Przepraszam... Ja...ja... poprostu...-zaczełam płakać -Hej! Już spokojnie. Wszystko jest dobrze. Najważniejsze że żyjesz.-powiedział spokojnym głosem Czkawka. Nie zważając na bolącą rękę podniosłam się i mocno go przytuliłam. Doktor zbadał mnie po czym wyszedł z rodzicami , zostawiając mnie i Czkawkę sam na sam. Siedzieliśmy w ciszy. Skierowałam wzrok w stronę szklanych drzwi, było przez nie dużo widać, aż za dużo. Przed salą siedział Mike. Wystraszyłam się. Czkawka spojżał na mnie po czym wstał i wyszedł. Przez szklane wrota widziałam jak kłóci się z Mike'm. Położyłam się na łóżku chowając twarz w dłoniach. Zasnełam Jakiś czas później Obudźiłam się. Spojżałam na zegarek wiszący nad drzwiami. Jest godzina 23.24 o on nadal tu jest. Bezszelestnie się podniosłam. Czkawka spojżał na mnie. -On już nic ci nie zrobi-powiedział spokojnie -Mnie już on nie obchodzi Czkawka. Za dużo przez niego przecierpiałam. Przepraszam cię Czkawka. Byłam tak nim zaślepiona że nie czułam nic. Tylko ciebię kocham. Przepraszam-zapadła głucha cisza. Odwróciłam głowę w stronę drzwi. Usłyszałam ciche "Nie ma za co" poczułam bijące od niego ciepło i jego usta na moich. To była najpiękniejsza chwila w moim życiu. You & I '''Kilka info na początek -Czytajcie powoli -Włożyłan w to wiele pracy i znów będą plecy boleć :p -Najlepiej czytajcie to do piosenki "You & I" One Direction -Pochyła Czcionka to wspomnienia :p Zacznijmy ☆ ' ''-Nigdy Cię nie zostawię. ''-Obiecujesz?'' ''-Obiecuję. Nawet gdybym miał umrzeć dopilnuję byś była szczęśliwa'' Obiecałeś i niedotrzymałeś obietnicy. Zostawiłeś mnie z przymusu? Zostawiłeś mnie dla niej. Czemu mi to zrobiłeś? Dlaczego narobiłeś mi nadzieji? Mówiłeś że wszystko będzie dobrze. Niestety tak nie jest! Więc czemu? Czemu mi to obiecałeś? Biegaliśmy po łące, śmiejąc się głośno. Nieświadoma tego co zaraz się stanie, upadłam na ziemię zwijając się ze śmiechu. Zamknełam oczy próbując powstrzymać falę śmiechu. Nieoczekiwanie coś się zmieniło, zapach świeżej trawy zamienił się w twoją woń. Uchyliłam jedno oko, ukratkiem spoglądając na ciebię. Patrzyłeś na mnie , lekko się uśmiechając. Cicho westchnełam i znów zamknełam oczy. Dlaczego boję się ci powiedzieć co do ciebię czuje? Boję się odrzucenia? Czy może tego że niemożemy być razem. Wkońcu masz już narzeczoną. Twój zapach stawał coraz to silniejszy, poczułam twoje ciepło. Poczułam całego ciebię. Delikatnego i nieśmiałego a zarazem śilnego i odważnego. Delikatnie i niepewnie ucałwałeś moje usta. Odałam pocałunek co cię zdziwiło. Wplotłam dłonie w twoje włosy. Nie byłeś lepszy, siedziałam teraz na twoich kolanach. Objołeś mnie i lekko docisnołeś do siebię ''-Kocham Cię- wyszeptałeś mi do ucha'' Bez ciebie moje życie nie ma sensu. To ty mnie tak zmieniłeś. To ty sprawiłeś że z nieugiętej wojowniczki stałam się normalną dziewczyną. Dzięki tobie! Teraz już niema cię przymnie. Jesteś z nią. Widzę że nie jesteś szczęśliwy. Więc czemu nie sprzeciwisz się ojcu? Czemu nie powiesz mu że jej nie kochasz? Przez nich zerwałeś ze mną. Głupie tradycje! ''-Błagam nie zostawiaj mnie samej!-wykrzyknełam przez łzy'' ''-Nie zostaniesz sama. Astrid ja przepraszam. Ale wiesz że on nie odpuści'' ''-Ucieknijmy!-wyszeptałam'' ''-Zobaczysz jeszcze wszystko będzie dobrze. Obiecuję.'' ''-Nie Czkawka! Nie będzie!- uciekłam do wioski'' Wiatr delikatnie musnął mnie po twarzy. Jeden krok i zakończę moje cierpienie. Nie mogę dłużej patrzeć na to jak jesteś z nią. Czy już o mnie zapomniałeś? Czy nadal mnie kochasz? Te pytania nigdy nie dostaną odpowiedzi. Chcę już skończyć. Nie chcę dalej żyć. Robię krok. Jednak coà mi niepozwala spać. Ktoś trzyma mnie za rękę. Odwróciła głowę. Co on tu robi. Rozpłakałam się. Przyległam do niego. Objął mnie mocno i jeździł dłonią po włosach szepcząc "Już wszystko dobrze". Podniosłam głowę spojżałam w jego szmaragdowe oczy. Patrzył na mnie z troską i strachem. -Przepraszam. Teraz dopiero widzę do jakiego stanu cię doprowadziłem. Wybacz mi.- Spojżałam mu głęboko w oczy, wkońcu odważyłam się coś powiedzieć. -Obiecaj mi teraz. Że już nigdy mnie nie zostawisz. -Obiecuję. Teraz liczysz się tylko ty i ja- delikatnie mnie pocałował... Trzy smoki '''Info: ''-Kompletnie niezwiązane z JWS'' ''-Przeróbka przepowiedni z NW!:p'' ''-Nie ma Hiccstrid... smutam'' ''-Ten One part miał się nie pojawić ale nieskończyłam jeszcze tego prawdziwego(leń) one-parta grzeje sie on w moim notesie :p'' ''- NIESTETY PRZEPRASZAM WIEM ŻE TO JEST BEZNADZIEJNE (jak i reszta moich opek) ALE PRZYPOMNIAŁA MI SIE LEGENDA Z NW I PRZEROBILA JA NA OPKO NA J.POLSKI. TERAZ LADUJE U WAS. MYSLE ŻE SIE NIM ZAOPIEKUJECIE :3'' ' ''Zaczynamy ♢ ' Dawno, Dawno temu w niebiańskich ogrodach Walchalli norodziła się bogini Agres. Agres była potęrzną wojowniczką panującą nad skrzydlatymi stworzeniami. Za zgodą Odyna stworzyła swoich pomocników, Trzy smoki. Agres nazwała je Aureolami. Najstarszy i najpotęrzniejszy z nich był to Vasper. Jego młodsza siostra łagodna Aura była jego kompletnym przeciwieństwem. Trzeci najmłodszy i najmniejszy był to Shama. Kiedy Shama pierwszy raz sprzeciwił się Agres został wygnany z Walchalli. Vasper i Aura nie chcąc zostawić brata samego, poprosili Odyna by i oni mogli opuścić rajskie ogrody. Trzy smoki będąc poza kontrolą Agres pomagały ludzią. Po latach Bogini pozwoliła im wrócić do Walchalli. Vasper i Shama byli zadowoleni, lecz Aura nie chciala zostawić bezbronych ludzi samych. Z swojej złtej łuski stworzyła zaczarowany medalion, który na prośbę najczystrzego serca wzywał Aureole do Pomocy Wladcy wysp gdy dowiedzieli się o magicznym medalionie, zapragneli mieć go dla siebie. Pomiędzy Klanami wybuchla wojna. Każdy chciał znaleść medalion. Pewnego dnia młody chłopak imieniem Remon wybrał się do lasu na spacer. Jako jedyny z szóstki rodzeństwa nie brał udziału w wojnie, za to zajmował się schorowanym ojcem. Idąc wzdłuż ścieżki zauważył poświtujący punkcik w trawie. Ciekawski młodzieniec podszedł by sprawdzić tajemnicze źródło połysku w trawie leżał złoty medalion z wyrytym napisem "Czyste serce,złote serce" biorąc do ręki tajemniczy talizman Ramon nie wiedział że teraz tylko on może uratować wyspy przed zagładą. Uradowany chłopak wrócił do domu. Czekała go bardzo nieprzyjemna niespodzianka. Jego dom został doszczętnie zniszczony i spalony. Zdesperowany chłopak szukał swojego ojca. Bez skutków. Usiadł na kamieniu i zaczął szlochać i krzyczeć. -Niech to się już skończy! Niech ta wojna przepadnie w zapomniane! Nagle rozwarło sie niebo, z chmur wylwciały trzy skrzydlate bestie. Chłopak nie rozumiejąc niczego przyglądał się sytuacji z otwartymi szeroko ustami. Aureole wykonały try obroty wokól wlasnej osi i rykneły szczęśliwie. Wszyscy zapomnieli o Wojniei magicznym przedmiocie. Ramon stał się walecznym pomocnikiem Wodza. O medalionie słuch zaginął. Tylko Ramon wie co sie z nim stało... '''Myślę że się podoba? Zostaw ślad po sobie bym wiedziała czy ci się to spodobało czy nie :p' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania